Electric lighting has long been used in landscape decoration and as a safety system around a house. Often, in places of residence, a house, driveway, walkway or some other hard immovable structure already exists which makes placement of new electrical lines difficult as they often need to be buried in the earth. They are unable to string the wires from poles because of winds or other weather phenomena.
Outdoor lighting system in some communities, must be wired using underground electric wire because of local rules and/or laws. Installing electrical systems in soil where houses and structures are already in place is difficult. Accordingly, these houses and preexisting dwellings may have less security because electricity can not be easily connected to portions of land because of pre existing immovable objects, such as a driveway.
A need exists for a tool and a method to install electrical conduit which is fast, easy to use, and works with preexisting structures that are immovable, such as preexisting sidewalks, driveways, and other similar structures.
Conventional installation of underground electrical systems involves placing a main conduit with secondary conduits branching out from the main conduit into the ground to deliver power to a desired area. Various methods and devices have been used to put the conduits and their branches in the ground but these require motorized boring instruments and drills that produce a safety hazard for a worker and a lot of noise for the neighborhood.
A need exists for a handheld device that could be used to easily install electrical conduit of a consistent correct diameter to which landscape or security lighting can then be connected by installing electrical wiring through pipe installed under the surface of the soil.
A need exists for a new and improved electrical installation method that can install electrical conduit under an hard structure manually.
The present embodiments meet these needs.